Trish Coletti.
Trish Coletti was the killer of Jennifer Carter. in The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale). She later escaped prison, where she killer her boyfriend, escaped convict, Brock Perry in No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Accidents Can Happen Profile Events Of Criminal Case The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) Trish became a suspect after she reported finding Jennifer’s body in the crime scene. When asked if she was friends with the victim, she answered that she wasn’t, since she didn’t really like the victim, since she was a flirt. She was later interrogated again, after Diego and the player found a diary entry of the victim, confirming she slept with Trish’ boyfriend, when questioned, she refused to believe that is true, and mocked the victim, resulting to Diego slapping her. She later filed a restraining order against Diego, due to him slapping her. The killer turned out to be Trish Coletti, Raoul refused to protect Trish as the police had enough evidence to prove her involvement in the murder. During her statement, Trish revealed the motive: one day Trish found out that Jennifer slept with her love interest, Raphael Soza, and could not afford Jennifer to get away with it given Raoul's panicking every time Jennifer came to the Colletti's butchery shop. So Trish kidnapped Jennifer, and then discreetly tortured her and butchered her up like a pig while no one was watching. Due to the heinous nature of the crime and the psychological disorders she demonstrated in the murder, Judge Powell tried Trish as an adult, but the latter countered that she did it for love because she knew Raphael was being brainwashed by Jennifer and that she had to act – grounds for a lifetime jail sentence with psychological monitoring and parole eligibility in 40 years No Escape For Death At the middle of Brick’s murder investigation, Mia and Hamida found Trish, and showed her to Hamilton and Diego. Hamilton and Diego decided to speak to her, since Steve confirmed that she was with Brock in the brothel, meaning she could’ve witnesses the murder, or done it herself. She told the duo that did witness the murder. However, she didn’t see the killer as she ran away the moment he shoved the candlestick holder into Brock’s eyes. Trish was spoken to again, after the duo discovered that she and Brock were dating. When asked why she didn’t mention that, she told them that she did not say a word about it, out of respect for the dead, as Brock didn’t want anyone to know, and she didn’t know why. Trish having been arrested for murder before, confessed straight away, saying that she killed Brock, because he didn’t truly loved her, and wouldn’t let her in his cult. She told them that Polly and Brock were in a cult called The Anoterous, and they told her stories of they’re murders as they trusted her. When they were planning to escape a week ago, they offered to let her be involved. She asked Brock if they manage to escape would he let her join his cult, which he refused. This angered Trish but she bit her anger. However, after they escaped, she found out that Jennifer was in the cult. Blinded with rage, due to the fact that Brock allowed her worst enemy in the cult, but not her, she suggested they hide in the brothel, and stabbed his eyes, with the candlesticks. Thanks to Trish already having a life sentence, she was simply sent back to prison with no trial, but had her chance for a parole removed. Jones suspected that the Anoterous may have been responsible for the murder, so he told Diego and Hamilton to search the brothel. The duo did what they were told, where they found a pile of underwear which they decided to rummage through. There they found a card with The Anoterous written on it, and so they decided to go ask Trish if she had been brainwashed. When asked if she met a cloaked figure, she confessed that she did. They then asked her whether they gave her the idea of killing Brock or not, where she laughed, saying they didn’t say anything of that sort, and that all they did tell her was that Jennifer was in Brock’s cult and then they left. Although Trish was not manipulated when she committed the crime, The Anoterous were indeed responsible behind it. Accidents Can Happen The team curious about The Anoterous, asked Rozetta what is their aim, where she told them to ask either Hamilton or Mia, revealing that she knew of their dirty trick. Jones then suddenly got a call from the warden saying that Trish would like to speak with Hamilton. Hamilton and Mia were sent to see what Trish wants, where she replied saying that while escaping with Brock and Polly, she heard them talk about The Anoterous leader, telling the assassin of Holly Hills, whose name is Nicki Nale, to assassinate Charles Rayman, while he is in his sister’s wedding. Case appearances *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale). *No Escape For Death (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *Accidents Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery BPerryGrimsdale.png|Brock Perry, Trish’ late boyfriend RSozaGrimsdale.png|Raphael Soza, Trish’ late boyfriend. RColettiGrimsdale.png|Raoul Coletti, Trish’ father.